vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Jeremy
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert has been rough throughout the series. Elena is Jeremy's biological cousin through John Gilbert, but was adopted by John's brother and his wife Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, Jeremy's parents. They love each other and are both willing to risk their own lives to save each other. Early History Elena is the biological daughter of Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert. When Isobel was about to give birth, she went to Grayson's office in order for help. When she had Elena, she stayed with The Gilbert's for a while, before running off and leaving Elena behind. Grayson and Miranda then adopted the child and raised it up as their own. Two years later, Miranda gave birth to a healthy young boy and named him Jeremy. Unfortunately in May 2009, when Grayson and Miranda picked up Elena from a party, she was meant to go too, their car accidentally ran off Wickery Bridge and into the water below. Elena was unknowingly saved by a vampire, called Stefan. However, when he went back for Grayson and Miranda, he found out they had already died. Jeremy and Elena were then left in the custody of Miranda's younger sister, Jenna. During the summer after their parents death, Jeremy started doing drugs and dated Vicki Donovan briefly while Elena broke up with her boyfriend, Matt. Season One On the first day of school, Elena found out that Jeremy was high and scolded him in the men's room. Later on that night, she followed him into the forest after see that he was drunk and they both found Vicki, attacked and unconscious. The two brought her back to the party and called an ambulance. Jeremy was then upset and Elena tried to confront him, however it shrugged her off. Due to the heartache of loosing Vicki and his parents, the relationship between them was strained for a majority of the year; however, at times they had some brother and sister bonding times. When Elena finally told Jeremy she was adopted he joked about it which made her laugh at the time. However, the relationship took a turn for the worse, when Jeremy finally found out what Elena was hiding from him all along and of course what happened to his ex-girlfriend, Vicki. He started to ignore Elena and hardly talk to her, at one point telling her to go to hell. Season Two In the season 2, they are closer compared to season 1, due that fact that Elena doesn't lie to Jeremy now. After discovering that a vampire had entered her house, Elena ran to check on Jeremy and found him unconscious in his bedroom. Terrified, Elena shook him and he woke up. Elena called Stefan who examined and confirmed that Jeremy's attempt to become a vampire was unsuccessful. Jeremy was still sour that Elena had lied to him and Stefan ended up scolding him. Jeremy and Elena later attended the late mayor Richard Lockwood's memorial. returned to Mystic Falls and distraught Damon by admitting she never loved him. Drunk, Damon went to Elena and tried to force her to confess that she loved him, but she, like Katherine, insisted she loved Stefan. Jeremy walked in on their argument and Damon, out of pain and anger, snapped his neck. Elena screamed in horror and cradled Jeremy's dead body until Stefan came. Elena discovered that Uncle John gave Jeremy his ring which allowed him to come back to life, much to Elena's immense relief. In Kill or be Killed, Elena tells Jeremy that Mason is a werewolf but asks him not to get involved. She explains that it is dangerous and asks him to stay away. In Plan B, Damon arrives at the Lockwood house and tells Elena that Jeremy is helping him out. Elena finds Jeremy and tells him that whoever helps Damon ends up dead. "I want you to stay out of it," she says. However, Jeremy explains that he is in this mess because of her and tells her that she can't tell him what to do. Later, Elena is at home and asks where Jeremy is. Alaric explains that he went to his room because he wasn't hungry. At the hospital, Elena tells Jeremy that the doctors said Jenna will be alright and admits that Jenna doesn't remember anything because of Katherine's compulsion. She explains that Katherine was trying to send a message and Jeremy tells her it's going to be OK. As they hug, Elena replies: "No it's not." However, Jeremy says: "She's going to pay, Elena. I don't know how, but she's going to pay." Season Three In The Birthday, Elena woke up Jeremy, saying that he was late for work. Later that night, he put a Birthday Card in Elena's pillow, which she smiles with. In Ghost World, Elena ask Jeremy to contact Lexi so she can help Stefan. go.]]In The New Deal, Elena asks Damon to compel Jeremy to leave Mystic Falls, after Jeremy kill a hybrid in front of Elena. Elena asks Damon to say that Jeremy will have a better life in Denver with some family friends, he'll stay there, go to a new school, meet loads of new people including girls, and have a better life. In Our Town, Elena says goodbye to Jeremy while he sets off for Denver. In Break On Through, Elena phones Jeremy to ask how he's been doing, and what he's been up to. Elena says that she misses him a lot. In Heart of Darkness, Elena and Damon take a road trip to Denver to check up on Jeremy and also to get his help in contacting Rose. Elena and Damon are shocked to discover that during his time in Denver, he has been befriended by Kol, half-brother to Klaus. When Jeremy catches Elena and Damon kissing he is troubled by this fact until Rose secretly talks to him in the car on the way home. In Do Not Go Gentle, Elena enlists Matt's help in making Jeremy feel more comfortable to also help him re-adjust to living back at home. Jeremy and Elena are both devastated when Alaric is turned into a vampire original by Esther in order to help her defeat Klaus and the rest of her family. In The Departed, Jeremy takes Elena to the hospital after she faints. After talking with Stefan and Damon, Jeremy takes Elena back home in order to keep her safe. Then he talks to Alaric who tries to convince him to tell where Damon is hiding Klaus' body. Jeremy tells a lie to Alaric for Elena that Damon is in the woods hiding the body. Jeremy later makes a decision with Matt to take Elena out of town. Jeremy calls Matt later asking where Elena and Matt are. Alaric then makes a visit to Jeremy to say goodbye, Jeremy towards the end of talking to Alaric realizes he is a ghost. Jeremy then realizes that Alaric is dead because Elena died but he doesn't know yet that Elena has become a vampire. Season Four In Growing Pains, Jeremy is understandably upset at the thought of Elena becoming a vampire, and asks her if she's started showing any physical signs of the transition yet. He also fully supports the idea of Bonnie tapping into dark magic to try to bring Elena back from the other side and restore her human self. He is with her when she attempts the dangerous move of crossing over to the other side to try to bring Elena back---he tries to wake her up, when he is finally successful, she informs him that her attempts had failed. In Memorial, Jeremy and Matt are prepping for the memorial, where Matt asks Jeremy how Elena was coping, he tells him she was doing okay. In The Killer, Jeremy is followed to work by Connor, as Jeremy was placing cups on a shelf Connor put's a gun to his head and takes Jeremy as a hostage. But later is saved by Elena after getting shot in the stomach. In My Brother's Keeper, Jeremy experiences a nightmare. He helps Elena put on her necklace but begins choking her with the necklace, after stating he wishes she would stop acting like she's his sister. Blood starts running down Elena's neck and Jeremy wakes up, holding up one hand to see a knife and a stake in the other with the Hunter's mark, a scared and confused look on his face. Later, in the Lockwood Mansion, Jeremy pushes one of his stakes into the palm of his hand. Elena enters, having seeing him, and asks him where has he been. She catches sight of what Jeremy is doing and asks him about it. Jeremy tells Elena that Connor was right - all he can think about is killing vampires. Elena states that he is nothing like Connor. Jeremy wants to believe that and he knows that he doesn't want to hurt Elena, but everything inside him is telling him to drive a stake through her heart. Elena takes Jeremy's wrist and proceeds to tell him that she would never do anything to hurt him. Then she smells the blood on his hand and backs away. Veins start appearing and she tells Jeremy to get away from her. Jeremy walks towards Elena, but she turns around quickly and throws him to the ground. Elena pleads for him to wake up and he does, staking Elena in the nick with a hidden arm cuff stake. Just as Jeremy is about to finish her off, Matt enters the room and tells Jeremy that he doesn't want to do it, that it's the Hunters' mark. Jeremy hesitates and it looks as if he's still going to stake Elena. Stefan then rushes into the room and holds Jeremy against the wall. At Stefan's orders, Matt takes Jeremy out of the room. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Elena and Damion visit the Gilbert Summer House, where Jeremy is staying. He is cutting wood when they first arrive, and becomes very tense and hostile on noticing them. Bonnie comes out and asks him whether he trusts her, to which he replies I do and hands her the chopping axe he was holding. When Elena tries to enter the house she is locked out (due to being uninvited), and Jeremy reluctantly lets her in, only to try and stake her a second later. He is stopped and Shane explains his ideas on giving Jeremy a choice between killing a vampire, and remembering who they really are, therefore trying to get him to recognise Elena as his sister. The method is unsuccessful, with Jeremy delivering a dark speech on why he wants to kill Elena before asking; "Did it work?" when he comes out of the trance. Jeremy talks to Damon about his problem, before explaining how they are going to fix it; using Bonnie this time to repair his relationship with Elena by using her as the link. It is successful, as demonstrated by the way he hands Damon his stake and hugs Elena. He is later seen playing a game with his sister and Bonnie. Elena remarks to Damon about how happy she is to be about to treat him as her brother again. In Stand By Me, after Silas has drained him of his blood and snapped his neck, Elena discovers his body and believes he will come back to life as he was wearing his ring. However, Stefan tells Damon that because Jeremy was one of The Five he was supernatural meaning the ring will no longer work. Stefan and Elena bring his body home to Mystic Falls, shocking Caroline. Elena holds onto the hope that Jeremy will awaken but Stefan and Caroline soon realize the body is starting to decay and contact Meredith Fell. She asks Elena to release the body, which angers Elena. Meanwhile, Shane and Bonnie are still on the island and he convinces her that Silas can bring back every supernatural being that has died. Damon eventually finds Bonnie and they return to Mystic Falls. Bonnie later informs her friends that another sacrifice is needed to bring back the dead, which Caroline disapproves of. Elena receives a phone call from April Young who is looking for Jeremy. Elena tells her that Jeremy is dead, and when she goes upstairs to check on him, she realizes he has been dead the whole time. She breaks down and asks Damon to bring the body downstairs before deciding to set the house on fire. Stefan tells Damon to intervene and the latter uses the sire bond to make Elena switch off her humanity. Devastated that she's lost everything, she torches the house, along with Jeremy's body. Together with Damon and Stefan, she walks away. In American Gothic, Katherine wondered why Elena wasn't getting revenge for the death of her little brother and realizes that she's turned off her humanity. And Elijah asked Katherine does she honestly feel nothing for Elena, fated to live the same life she did. Including that Katherine took the last of Elena's family just like Katherine's family was taken from her by Klaus. In Pictures of You, Elena is faced with pictures of herself and Jeremy this makes her not want Jeremy to come back to life as she knows she won't have to turn her humanity back on. In She's Come Undone, Elena fights herself as Damon and Stefan try to turn her humanity on. However, once her humanity is turned on she is told to focus her emotions in to just one feeling, which to Elena was hatred. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Elena wants Katherine dead for the fact that Katherine had got Jeremy killed and for the trouble that has happened in the past four seasons. In The Walking Dead, Elena visits Jeremy's grave and grieves, she confesses she misses him and she doesn't want to move on because he was gone and wouldn't come back, she also confesses that wanting to kill Katherine was a distraction to keep her mind from the pain of missing Jeremy. She is confronted by a resurrected Original Kol, who only wants her to suffer as she completely gives up on life and tells Kol hes doing her a favour by killing her, Jeremy shows up and shoots Kol however Stefan kills him by snapping his neck. Jeremy then sees Elena on the floor and runs up to her, she then finds it hard to believe that he is alive she gets up and hugs him while crying. A few minutes after this scene we see Bonnie, Damon, and Elena together when Jeremy turns up behind Elena, Damon then tells her it's important for Elena to say goodbye to Jeremy as Bonnie was going to put The veil up once more to stop the bad ghosts returning to earth. Elena then turns around to look at Jeremy and he smiles at her in agreement to Damon, Elena then walks up to Jeremy and hugs him once more, she is confused of how to say goodbye to Jeremy. Quotes Season One :Elena Gilbert: "You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." :Jeremy: "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that---Is that supposed to be you moving on?" :Elena: "Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this." :- Pilot ---- :Jeremy: "No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand." :Elena: "She was going to kill me.." :Jeremy: "Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." :Elena: "I'm so sorry, Jer." :Jeremy: "Make it stop. It hurts." :- Haunted ---- :Elena: "Because... I don’t know it’s weird. Going you’re whole lives thinking you’re related by blood to someone." :Jeremy: "Does it bother you we’re not?" :Elena: "No, Jer… you’re my brother that’s all that matters." :- Under Control ---- :Elena: "I don’t believe that we can’t fix this. I lied, I was wrong but you’re my brother Jer and I love you and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?" :Jeremy: "You can go to hell Elena." :- Founder's Day ---- Season Two :Elena: "There is no us. I said that I wouldn’t keep things from you anymore. That doesn’t mean that I want you involved in it." :Jeremy: "By definition of being in this family, I’m involved." :Elena: "This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" :Jeremy: "Alright. Just saying." :- Kill or Be Killed ---- :Elena: "yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." :Jeremy: "And what if she tries something else?" :Elena: "She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end." :Jeremy: "You are being naïve and you know it." :- Masquerade ---- :Elena: "Jeremy... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people." :Jeremy: "I still have you." :- The Sun Also Rises ---- Season Three :Jeremy: "I know, but.." :Elena: "But what? What Jer?" :Jeremy: "I can touch her again, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong and I know that I shouldn’t feel this way, but I do. I love her.. I ‘ve always loved her." :- Ghost World ---- :Jeremy: "I don't understand." :Elena: "Who was that on the phone earlier?" :Jeremy: "It was Klaus!" :Elena: "You were compelled, Jeremy!" :- The New Deal ---- Season Four Gallery Elena-Jeremy-elena-and-jeremy-gilbert-18183935-500-417.jpg tumblr_m3kkpzS8CA1r5av62o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3njsb7WDk1qacbojo1_250.gif tumblr_m3njsb7WDk1qacbojo2_250.gif tumblr_m3njsb7WDk1qacbojo3_250.gif tumblr_m3njsb7WDk1qacbojo4_250.gif tumblr_m3njsb7WDk1qacbojo5_250.gif tumblr_m3njsb7WDk1qacbojo6_250.gif Normal VD103-0018.jpg Normal VD 064.jpg 0069.jpg Elena-and-jeremy-gilbert-295309.jpg tumblr_m3yjb7bzin1rvjuggo1_500.gif tumblr_lk62oeADzR1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmvragpxtr1qc9cn2o1_500.png tumblr_lrc5dwbOng1r09b4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvaourgGXb1r12za0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido3_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido4_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido5_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido6_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido9_r2_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qzajiiLy1rr2oido11_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4szyuxmzD1rrhws8o1_500.gif 4x09-02.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo1 250.jpg 500x375x2-4x11-02.png 4x15bonus-03.jpg elenajeremy4x22.gif Notes * Jeremy and Elena have both dated vampires. Elena dated Stefan and is now dating Damon Salvatore. Jeremy dated Vicki before and after her transformation into a vampire, then he was with Anna. They both were compelled by a vampire, Jeremy by Damon, but Elena asked him to compel him and Klaus. Elena was compelled by Elijah and Damon. * In the little part of Season One, the two know the truth about the vampires, but each other ignored the other knowing the truth about this. Elena thinks that Jeremy doesn't know the truth about the vampires, and it's the same thing about Jeremy when he thinks that Elena doesn't know. * In the books there is no Jeremy, only Elena's younger sister Margaret, a 4 year old girl. * In season four, Elena accidently kills Jeremy but he was ressurected with his Gilbert's ring. * Losing Jeremy destroys Elena and causes her to shut off her humanity. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship